


Where My Demons Hide

by sapphirescribe



Series: Mating Games [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: mating_games, D/s tones, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac wakes from a recurring nightmare, Peter is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where My Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This was my week 2 entry in the Mating Games challenge (#52).
> 
> Thanks as ever to motimetostart for the prereading and handholding, and to C for the beta and flails. 
> 
> The title is taken from the Imagine Dragons song "Demons".

Curled up in the fetal position, as he always is in the dream, Isaac wakes with a start. Peter's been listening to Isaac's heart rate rise over the course of the last twenty minutes, so he knew this was coming. He's sure it's the same dream Isaac has had a hundred times before. They don't talk about it much anymore. It makes Isaac sad and Peter rage.

"Shhh, it's okay, he's not here," Peter whispers. "You're safe."

Isaac trembles beside him. He reeks of fear and sweat. Peter wraps an arm around Isaac's waist, pulls him back against his chest. He always struggles to keep the rage inside at times like these, to not let the anger bleed through far enough that Isaac can feel it.

"He can't hurt you anymore."

Isaac rubs a hand over his face, wipes away the tears that always come with the dream.

"Once, I recorded the toilet flushing and made it his ringtone to remind myself what a piece of shit he was," he whispers.

This is new. Peter takes a deep breath. "Very creative."

Mr. Lahey is lucky he's dead. Death is peaceful. Peter knows. Lahey didn't deserve death. Jackson's a little shit, so Peter won't ever thank him out loud, but he owes Jackson a debt. Maybe not of gratitude, but he'll think of something eventually.

"He _was_ a piece of shit and you didn't deserve anything he did to you."

Isaac sniffles. "I was never good enough for him. Maybe if I'd been better..."

They've had this conversation as many times as Issac's had the dreams. Deep down, Isaac knows it's not a reflection on him—he must—but in the dead of night sometimes their demons get the better of them.

"I'm better now, right?"

Peter rolls him over to face him, pulling Isaac in close and resting a hand on his neck. Isaac's pulse races under his palm.

"My sweet boy," he says, "you're perfect."

Peter feels the tension break. Isaac climbs on top of him, straddling his lap. "Let me be good for you. Please. Let me show you how good I am."

He's not taking advantage, he swears. One might think it started that way at least, but they'd be wrong. People thrive on positive reinforcement.

He can't help but smirk at the thought.

Isaac tears through Peter's briefs with sharp claws and buries his nose in Peter's crotch, inhaling. Even hours later, Peter knows it still smells like them.

He takes Peter's cock in hand and licks, swirling his tongue with a flourish at the top. When Isaac goes back down, he holds Peter's cock out of the way and draws Peter's balls into his mouth, sucking hard.

Isaac looks up at him, his expression a silent plea for approval.

Peter runs clawed fingers through Isaac's hair, guiding him, encouraging him. Never let it be said that Peter doesn't reward good behavior.

"Good boy," he says. 

Isaac whimpers and his eyes fall shut. Peter can feel the drool pooling around his balls.

After a while, he moves to Peter's cock, taking it down slowly. Peter props his head up on one arm, leaving the other comfortably tangled in Isaac's hair.

The view before him is sinful: Isaac's gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him through long lashes, his plump, pink lips wrapped around Peter's cock, glistening with saliva as they work up and down.

With every pass, Isaac takes him in deeper until Peter can feel the press of Isaac's throat around the head of his cock. The hot, wet, frictionless suction is enough to make his stomach clench and his balls tingle. The boy is always so eager to please. Peter's not complaining.

Isaac takes a deep breath through his nose and even though Peter _knows_ what's coming, it still wrenches a groan out of him when Isaac swallows— _repeatedly_ —around the head of his dick.

When Isaac combines those swallowing sucks with a hand around Peter's balls, it's finally too much. His toes curl and his hips jerk off the bed as he comes with a growl into Isaac's perfect mouth.

Isaac swallows it down greedily, nursing on Peter's cock until it's over-sensitive and well spent. Peter pulls him back up the bed and reaches for Isaac's cock.

"Such a good boy. Let me help you."

Isaac curls up half on Peter's chest and shakes his head, fully relaxed and half asleep already. "Later. Just needed you."


End file.
